It Was Only Just a Dream
by Pizzagirl5640
Summary: I am going into everyone on Shuggazoom's mind and seeing what they are dreaming! Because I'm so nice, I will show you there dreams too!
1. Chapter 1

In this little series, I'm going into everyone on Shuggazoom's dreams to see what they are dreaming. Leave a comment to tell me whose dream you want next. First, let's see what Nova is dreaming about! :P

Nova was on a boat. She was looking into the water.

"How did I get here?" She asked to herself.

"I don't frankly know." Said a familiar voice. Nova looked to her side and saw Jinmay, but she had a mustache.

"Now watch me jump really high!" Jinmay said and then jumped into the air. But with her bad luck, a killer whale was jumping over the boat at the same time as Jinmay and the killer whale swallowed Jinmay!

"Did anyone else just see that?!" Nova asked to see if she wasn't just seeing things. She tried to find someone who was on the boat so she could have help saving Jinmay. She couldn't find anybody, so, she went to the top of the boat just to see Otto dressed like Super Mario.

"IT'S A' ME! MARIO!" Screamed Otto.

"Otto, you are not Super Mario," Nova tried to explain that he wasn't Super Mario, but doing so just made Otto mad.

"I AM MARIO! JUST GET USE TO IT YOU RANDOM YELLOW LADY!" Otto screamed and as two guys carrying glass walked by, Otto jumped through the glass and off the boat.

"Why would anyone do that?!" Nova said in complete shock. "Am I going crazy?" she then looked up to see a terrible site. She saw Sprx in a tuxedo about to jump off the edge of the boat. He was pointing and screaming things, but Nova couldn't hear him. She began to make her way toward Sprx with hope that she could calm him down. She saw Gibson and Anturi there trying to calm him down as well.

"NO! YOU SHALL BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW RULER! BOW TO THE KING OF CANDY!" Sprx screamed.

"Sprx! Calm down! It's going to be okay. Just don't jump." Anturi said calmly.

"I NEED CANDY!" Sprx screamed.

"No more candy!" Gibson screamed back at Sprx.

Sprx then jumped off the side of the boat. Nova ran to the side of the boat to see if he was okay, but instead, she saw something that was just horrible. (If you are a Sprx fangirl you may find the next part a little messed up and you may or may not faint. Trust me. I fainted just by thinking about it.)

Nova saw poor Sprx getting eaten by a bunch of goldfish crackers. She couldn't do anything to save him. He seemed okay at first because he was singing to himself "The snack that smiles back! GOLDFISH!" She watched as they brought Sprx deeper under water until Nova couldn't see him anymore.

With tears in her eyes she looked towards Anturi and Gibson.

"I-I'm sorry," Anturi said. "If only I would have just pushed him off myself," He then got shot. Nova knew that the gun shot just didn't come out of nowhere. She looked to the left because that's where she thought it came from. She saw Chiro, standing there holding a gun. Chiro looked at Nova for a second and started to walk towards her. He grabbed her hand and said

"Don't worry. The evil juice box is gone." He then jumped off the side of the boat.

"Gibson? Are the only ones left?" Nova asked.

"I'M A POTATO!" Gibson said. Then his head fell off.

Nova then woke up, breathing heavily.

"I've had that same dream for 3 weeks in a row! What could it mean?" Nova asked herself.

"It means nothing! You just have a messed up brain." Said the talking duck in the corner.

"Is this part of my dream?" Nova asked. Surly it had to be part of the dream. A talking duck just didn't make any sense.

"Nope!" The duck said.

"WHAT! I SAID IT'S PART OF THE DREAM" Pizzagirl5640 said loudly.

"Well I say it's not!" The duck said.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I JUST WANT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Nova screamed loudly. Once she screamed everyone was quiet. They left the room so Nova could go back to sleep.

**That's Nova's dream! Let me know who to do next! :P**


	2. Anturi's Dream

Anturi's dream

Anturi and Skeleton King face to face about to battle.

"Wait, Anturi, why can't we be friends?" Skeleton King said. It seemed way to fake to be true.

"I know it's just a trick! The Hyper Force knows your type of tricks and they are never good." Anturi said. He will not fall for Skeleton King's trick.

"What's a Hyper Force?" Skeleton King asked with one of the most confused face that anyone has ever seen in their entire life. "Please, Anturi, come to the dark side! We have cookies." Skeleton King then pulled out a patch of freshly baked cookies.

Anturi looked so confused!

"I-I don't understand. Why would you bake cookies?"

"Because that's what friends do! They bake cookies for each other!" Skeleton King said.

"NO THEY DON'T!" Anturi screamed and started to run at Skeleton King, but he quickly moved out the way.

"We should be friends! And then you can join the Super Friendly Kitty Team Loving Force! (SFKTLF)" Skeleton King said happily as he jumped up and down and clapped his hands together.

"What is a Super Friendly Kitty Team Loving Force?" Anturi asked.

"THIS!" Skeleton King said and then reveled the creepiest thing ever. There, in front of Anturi were six colorful cats. A red one, a yellow one, a green one, a blue one, a grey one, and an orange one.

"They don't work yet but with the help of our friends," Skeleton King said and then reveled the Hyper Force connected to a bunch of tubes and wires. "I'm just going to use your friends here's energy to make my team alive!"

"NO!" Anturi screamed, but it was too late. Skeleton King had already pressed the button and a bright light filled the room. After a few moments, the light went away and all of the cats stepped out, the grey one was the only one not living.

The yellow one walked up to Skeleton King.

"Hello! I am Skeleton King! Your new best friend!" Skeleton King said as he bended down so he would be her height.

The yellow cat then punched him in the face. And hard too!

"YOU IDIOT! ALL YOU DID WAS TRANSFERR OUR BRAINS INTO THE BODIES OF THESE…THINGS!" The yellow one screamed in the voice of Nova. Then the "Loving Force" all attacked the Skeleton King.

THEN ANTURI WOKE UP!

"What kind of dream was that?!" The duck in the corner of the room asked. "I thought Nova was the only one with a messed up mind!

"Who are you?" Anturi asked.

"I am the duck in the corner of your room." The duck answered.

"AND I AM PIZZAGIRL5640! We were watching you sleep!" Pizzagirl5640 exclaimed. "Nova kicked us out so, we thought we'd just come here and hang out."

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Anturi screamed at them and threw a pillow at them. Pizzagirl5640 and the duck ran out of the room.

"I guess Anturi is grumpy when he doesn't get his beauty sleep." Pizzagirl5640 said. "Who should we watch sleep now?"

"Why don't we ask the audience?" The duck said.

"THIS AIN'T NO DORA THE EXPLORER! But why not?" Pizzagirl5640 said.

Let me know who you want me to watch sleep next! Thanks for reading!


	3. Otto's Dream

This is Otto's dream!

Otto was walking around a forest made of candy. He walked and walked until he found a candy castle. He then knocked on the door of the castle and a familiar yellow monkey walked out. It was Nova!

"Sup?" Nova asked.

"Where are we?" Otto asked.

"You're in my kingdom. And you're supposed to be in jail," Nova said. She then raised her hand into the air. "GUARDS!" Then Sprx and Gibson dressed in candy armor walked out of the building and took Otto to the candy dungeon. It was dark in there but at least there was tons of candy!

"Sup?" Nova asked him once more.

"WHY AM I IN JAIL?!" Otto asked.

"Because you…you are Green! And everyone knows that green is the color of vegetables! Therefore, you must be put away in jail," Nova explained.

"What about yellow?" Otto asked.

"What ABOUT yellow?!"Nova asked. "Yellow is an awesome color,"

"Yellow is the color of corn, and corn is a vegetable," Otto explained. As he said those words, Sprx and Gibson threw Nova into the cell with Otto. Otto with wide eyes looked at Nova, knowing that she would surly beat him up after what he did to her.

"I-I didn't know they would throw you in jail! Please, don't hurt me," Otto begged. But, of course know Nova, she didn't listen to his plead. She started punching him and kicking him and lighting his head on fire with a random match that came out of nowhere.

"WAIT!" Sprx screamed to make her stop. "We have decided to let you go my queen. Just because corn is the only vegetable that was made into candy. AND THAT CANDY IS CANDY CORN!" Sprx then unlocked the cage, but without a warning, Nova tackled him and started punching him in the face. Otto just stood there laughing his tail off.

When Nova was through, she called a candy doctor so she wouldn't get sued for assault. And that candy doctor was GIBSON!

"I thought you were one of my guards?" Nova asked.

"I was! But I am also a doctor!" Gibson said.

Otto was just so confused at that moment in time. He just wanted to go home and away from these messed up people.

"I just want to go home!" Then he started crying.

"If you want to go home, all you had to do was ask nicely," Nova explained.

"PLEASE! CAN I GO HOME!?" Otto asked.

Otto then woke up to see a duck and a girl with long, curly, brown hair.

"Who are you?" Otto asked.

"We are the people who have been watching everyone sleep!" The duck answered.

"Nova and Anturi kicked us out so we came hang out in here." Pizzagirl5640 said.

"Can you please get out?" Otto asked in the nicest way possible. He had learned from his messed up dream that the only way to get something is by punching someone in the face, or asking nicely. He went with the second one first.

"Okay." The duck said and walked out the room.

"I'm just going to go ask the audience who should we watch sleep next if you need me." Pizzagirl5640 said.

Who should we watch next? Tell me in the reviews!


	4. Sprx's Dream

**Me:SOOOO….this is Sprx's dream….GO!**

Sprx was standing in a pitch black room and couldn't see anything.

"Where am I?" Sprx asked himself.

"Oh Sprx?" Said a familiar voice. The voice of his true love Nova.

"Nova? Is that you?"

"Yes Sprx,"

The lights then suddenly flicked on. Sprx was in a hallway. There was a big door at the end of the hall.

"I'm in here Sprx," said Nova.

Sprx began to walk down the hallway. It seemed as if the hallway was getting longer and longer with every step he took. He wanted to see Nova though. He wanted to see if she was alright. Sprx finally was at the door.

"Open it Sprx." Nova said.

Sprx then opened the door. When he walked inside, he saw Nova in the middle of the room covered in blood. The wall behind Nova had "YoUr NeXt" on it written in blood.

Nova looked up and smiled. Her teeth were sharp and covered in blood.

"I love you Sprx," Nova said.

"Nova, what happened?" Sprx asked.

Nova frowned. She started to walk towards Sprx. She pulled out a knife.

"What do you mean? Do you not love me?" Nova asked.

"Come on Nova. I'm bringing you back to the Super Robot." Sprx said. He then took her hand.

"This is the Super Robot. Sprx are you feeling okay?" Nova asked.

"What are you talking about? Where is everyone else?" Sprx asked.

"Come. I will show you." Nova said. She walked hand in hand with Sprx to the room where he first came. There was a door there.

"That wasn't there just a minute ago," Sprx said starting to get scared.

Nova let go of Sprx's hand and walked to the door. She slowly turned the door knob to open the door. Nova motion for Sprx to follow her inside. When they walked in Sprx couldn't believe his eyes. The Gibson, Otto, Chiro, and Jinmay were laying on the floor motionless and covered in blood. Anturi was in the corner crying to himself.

"What happened?" Sprx asked.

Nova smiled. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"No! What happened? Did you do this?" Sprx asked.

"Of course. I did it for you," Nova said. "Do you not like it?"

Nova then pushed Sprx into a corner. She was about to stab him with a knife in her hand.

"I love you," Nova giggle to herself. "I warned you,"

Sprx then woke up.

"That was…interesting," Pizzagirl said.

"You have been watching to many horror movies!" The duck said.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" Sprx asked.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT?" The duck asked.

"This is duck," said Pizzagirl. "And I'm your future wife!"

"What?! Get out now!" Sprx screamed at the two of them.

"YOU DO NOT TALK TO YOUR FUTURE WIFE THAT WAY! I SHOULD HIT YOU WITH MY HAMMER!" Pizzagirl screamed at the smexy monkey.

"We should probably go now."

Who should we watch next? Tell us in your review!


End file.
